Talk:Total Drama....Huh?
Season 5. totald drama big brother alright i think this season should be a tdi:big brother there are 13 contestants and i automatically think tat all 5 winners should be in this season and the tey should choose another person they tink should be in the season(but opposite of their gender so boys and girls equal out) and the 3 other chracters should be Darcy Blainely and the other 15 who weren't chosen have to do a chalenge to see which 1 peros is also going to be in the 5th season No team every man and woman on their own and it's just like the real big Brother an HOH nominations POV evictions.....an rewards and twists every now and then , and maybe eve a sabetour....so what do yu guys think Ideas? Got Ideas? Make A New Heading by selecting the drop down menu that says normal change it to "Heading 2" Type your heading, press enter and write a small description about your idea for next season! GO!! Teams i think next season u should do 3 teams of 8 There should be 4 teams of 5 with the only characters that should be in it are #Noah, Alejandro, Trent, Izzy and Darcy #Geoff, Harold, Beth, Justin and LeShawna #Courtney, Katie, Cody, Gwen and Sierra #Duncan, Heather, DJ, Blaineley '''and Sadie And sorry but no: Tyler, Eva, Bridgette or Ezekiel 18 people return 3 teams of 6 Team inferno(team color red) Team lightnig(team color blue) Team comet(team color yellow). If a team stugles and loses a lot of members disolve to 2 teams the 2 teams that stayed the strongest Theme total drama island theme u know I think you should do something based off of Big brother. I love money themed please :) It should be Total Drama.......Improve!!!! where you have to act like your character!!! The Theme should be TDWT themed!! Total drama extreme!!! put the contestants to their limit in the hardest craziest challeges you can think of. Contestants it should have every contestant except alejandro and sierra I think.... You should let us make our own people! Do it like Total Drama Reloaded 12 new people 12 old people. I want something like Big Brother. Where they ALL have to live with each other, and its worst Of course, we should have SOME new characters... Whooo xD We should have all the characters back except for the winners!! So no (Duncan, Lindsay, LeShawna or Bridgette) Have a total drama special like total drama drama drama drama island. make a tough challege and the best 18 should return 9 girls 9 boys. also like you did in season 4 have a new created contestant join. It should be total drama improve and for Darcy you just have to act like a b!itch New Season Idea Yo TDAFan4, I think you should do a remix of Season 1 and Season 3 together. I mean like whenever they land in a place, the contestants have to do a Season 1 and Season 3 challenge. There shouldn't be any new people in this season, just twist it to where Chef Hatchet has to play in the game. Everyone should return, making 5 teams of 5 people. One Screaming Team, One Killer Team, and three other ones. Oh yeah, make the teams with people who hate each other. (i.e. Harold, Beth, Izzy, Justin, and DJ) and at least one team where everyone likes each other. (i.e. Geoff, Darcy, Owen, Trent, and Heather/Gwen). That would be awesome if you did my idea. Thx!! Loyal Fan Just call me "X" ^ I like His/Her idea!!! but you should make teams of 4 teams with 6 people and one team with 7!! where everyone hates eachother!!! Here are the teams that would be GREAT!!! It should be called: '''Total Drama Revenge!!!! (Geoff, Justin, DJ, Lindsay, Izzy and Eva) (Bridgette, Darcy, Trent, Alejandro,Duncan and Ezekiel) (Sierra, Katie, Harold,LeShawna, Noah and Beth) ( Sadie, Cody, Gwen, Tyler, Courtney, Owen and Heather) By: Trent1fan i like this idea :) Thank you for supporting my idea fellow fans of TDAFan4's camp. I'm pretty sure that my idea will probably be picked. That would be great if it was. Thanks again, X I really hope Mine and "x" gets ours picked!! Trent1fan Ok, X (ME) got a user name now. It's ShadowDragonZ so come to my talk page if it exists (I don't think it does) if you want to comment on my idea. ShadowDragonZ 07:52, September 8, 2010 (UTC) This idea created by Trent1fan and me is totally going to be Season 5! I have a new name for it though. Season Five of TDAFan4's Total Drama Camp should be named "Total Drama Reinvented!" ShadowDragonZ 06:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Scratch that, the new season should be called "TOTAL DRAMA WORLD REVENGE!" I LOVE THIS IDEA ^^^^^^ Crasi4tunes 01:16, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Idea? Maybe season 5 could have 10 old contestants (Youtubers that have been in your camps before) and 10 new contestants (Youtubers that havent been in your camps before) There can be 4 teams of 5 -AnTcAmPeRsOnGUY (Cody Season 5 Ideas In Season 5 It Should Be School Themed. And The Contestants Should Be Courtney,Gwen,Bridgette,Geoff,Darcy,Duncan,Katie,Sadie,DJ,Owen,Noah,Ezekiel,Harold And Trent. And The Challenges Should Be. 1.School Challenge 2.Bored Out Of Your Mind Challenge 3.School Bully Challenge 4.Stay Out Of Detention Challenge New Character Can i Be A new character named Gunter can i be DJ? No you cant Can I Be A Character Nah Season 5 Total Drama, The Musical like TDWT it will have musical challanges but this time it will have alot more MUSIC music genre theemes and everything